When She Smiles
by Charolette
Summary: You'll like it
1. Chapter 1

Jumbling around on the train, a young Slytherin girl gazes lazily out of the compartment window. She completely ignores her "friends" as they talk about what a 'lovely summer they had, having their parents' buy them anything they wanted'. She sighs inwardly _Why do I surround myself with such imbeciles_.

"So how was your summer Veena?" an ugly pug faced Pansy Parkinsonasks. _This is going to be fun_ She think as she smiles inwardly. "Well obviously the only reason you are asking me anything is because you hope to become more of my 'friend', which I use the term loosely considering you only want to become 'friends' to gain status and power within our house. Which is obviously the only trait you posses that makes you a Slytherin. Considering the fact that you do not have wit, cunning, or cleverness that actually defines us. But luckily for you, you can sleep with Malfoy anytime you want and be his little whore to gain your status. But in regards to your question: For all you know it was well. Thanks." The rest of the compartment roars with laughter, as she has a satisfied smirk on her lips. Even Pansy laughs "Your such a kidder Vee". _Right I was completely joking _she thinks as she resumes her position of watching the scenery speed by.

The girl sitting right besides her asks Pansy "So anyway, how are you and Draco?" Pansy gets a disgusting look of dreaminess in her eyes and sighs. "Well I didn't get to see much over him of the summer "*the other girls aw in sympathy, Vee rolls her eyes*" Well he is working for the Dark Lord now so he is rather busy. Although I did manage to slip away with him for a weeks' time, he's gotten more muscles, especially the lower your hand goes" The girls go into a fit of giggles as Veena pretends to be throwing up.

"I don't know what you're so disgusted about Vee. You haven't even got a boy toy to have fun with" Pansy smirks annoyingly. "You should not be worried for me Pansy. I would be more worried about your 'boy toy' Malfoy seeing as he has wanted to date me since he laid his eyes on me". Veena smiles sweetly "I wouldn't want to be the one to ruin your completely 'blissful' relationship" she pokes fun at the fact that Malfoy has slept with pretty much every girl in the Slytherin house but herself. She huffs at Veena "Well you know what Vee? You're a bitch". "Great comeback" she smirks as she walks out of the compartment. Veena of course makes sure she flicks her in the face with her long, almost white-ish, blonde hair as she exits. Veena walks down the train corridor toward the food compartment. Her stomach rumbles agreeably with her decision. Not particularly thinking of anything but just dazing ahead of herself she notices the people standing in her way. She grimaces at the unexpected delay. Coming out of her stupor, she sees Malfoy and his cronies standing half way in the doorway of a compartment wearing smug superior looks.

"I see Potter that you continue to associate yourself with Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers. You're going to meet the same sticky fate that your parents wound up in." Malfoy laughs as does his cronies only more stupidly. _Sigh and now all of them are going to start fighting and I'm really hungry! _ She thinks irritably. He starts to whip out his wand as a defensive measure.

"Malfoy move your fucking arse" Vee says standing in the same place she was observing. He whips his head around to look to see who would dare offend him. Wand ready to jinx. He spots Veena and gains a stupid grin that she would love just to wipe off his smug face. "Oh hello my beautiful….." he doesn't get to finish his sentence because six red streams of lights fly out of the compartment and hit Malfoy and his cronies in their chests. She walks closer "You should really remember never to turn your back on a fight, especially if you were the one who started it dumbass" The people who were in the compartment come out to see why Malfoy turned his head. They all laugh at her comment. Its Potter, Granger, tall Weasley, double Weasleys, and Longbottom, she doesn't entirely remember all of their first names except for Potter's which obviously anyone would know.

There is an uncomfortable silence between the group and Veena. Vee and them have never really talked therefore couldn't judge each other but the whole Gryffindor vs. Slytherin tension was defiantly present. "Well thanks for getting rid of that unpleasant hazard" she says coolly as she steps over the stunned Malfoy. All of them gap opened mouthed at her comment as she saunters by to continue her quest for food. She laugh inwardly at what just transpired and without looking back she slides open the next compartment train door and disappear within it.


	2. Chapter 2

"You see that George?" Fred says while nudging George in the ribs. George closes his mouth immediately but words don't seem to form as quickly for him. "W..w-who was that?" Ron stammers. Harry is still watching where Veena disappeared and Hermione just looks downright annoyed. "Well whoever she is, is apparently not coming back so let's go back and sit down" Hermione says in a rude tone. Harry shuts the compartment door leaving Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle still stunned in the train corridor. "Uh…her name is Veena, she's in our year" George ventures using your mouth. Fred eyes him suspiciously. "Yeah we're not sure what to make of her to be quite honest. Never had class with her, don't know much about her." Fred finishes. "I wish she was in Gryffindor" Ron says longingly. "Aw does Ickl-Ronniekins have a crush on Veena?" George goats, after regaining his senses. Fred starts singing "Ronnie and Veena sitting in a tree…." Ron's ears turn scarlet. "Hey I don't care what you guys say, she was hot" Harry says confidently. Everyone can't help it everyone mutters their agreements including Neville. Hermione huffs angrily, "Is that all you guys care about in a girl? Her looks? I'm disgusted!" suddenly the mood in the compartment changed. Everyone in the compartment turned their head toward Hermione (considering she was the only girl in there at the moment). Everyone looked furious then there was an outburst of anger. The compartment was filled with "Your just angry because she's more pretty than you's" and "You don't know what you're talking about's" . Hermione gave a fearful look and everyone regretted it…somewhat. It was quite for awhile. "Well Georgie-boy let's go find Lee" Fred says heartily. "Yeah let's go before this gets awkward" George says laughing. Fred and George slide the compartment close and "carefully" step over Malfoy's body.

"Soooo…..What was that about huh lover boy?" Fred says smirking and elbowing George. "Get off it! Your mouth dropped too just to let you know" George retorts. "Yeah but I recovered, where as you looked like you were in some kind of trance and blushed" Fred says grinning even wider "I don't suppose you actually fancy someone do you?"

George blushes again _Dammit. _ He has never really had a crush on anyone throughout his whole school career. Naturally him and Fred have multiple suitors, all very pretty and erm.. willing but none ever interested him. Neither of them know much about Veena but no one has affected George the way she had. And she had only said a sentence that wasn't even directed towards him! _ I am losing it _George laughs inwardly as they close the compartment door to where Lee was sitting.

"Shit I forgot our bag of experimental fudge!" George says running out of the compartment. "Make sure those little buggers haven't eaten any and if they have make sure they pay double George!" Fred calls after him.

Veena starts to walk back very happily from the food portion of the train with her arms full of yummy sweets while hold a Licorice Wand from her mouth. She trys to find an empty compartment in which to devour her sweets and also possibly avoid her 'friends' for the rest of the train ride _ Oh wouldn't that be a blessing_ she thinks to herself.

*Wham*

Vee stumbles but doesn't get knocked over fully although it did feel like she ran into a brick wall. She walked right into someone's chest. "O..O-oh s-sorry" the person stutters. She looks up innocently. "It's quite alright" It's one of the Weasley twins. He is staring at Vee with a glazed look on him but no stupid grin that most guys sport when they are around you. He looks confused and having an internal battle. "Well I'm starving, if you will excuse me" she says regaining her cold exterior. He still continues to stare down at her, lost for words. "Well fine since you have obviously lost control of your senses…" she puts her hand on his stomach attempting to push past him. _Wow he's fit_ she thinks annoyed. He moves with ease out of her way and she continues her way to find an empty compartment without a glance over her shoulder. And her quest just so happens to end approximately two compartments down from Potter's. _Sweets time…._

George just continues to stare at the spot where you disappeared. "You know you don't want to be standing there like that" a dreamy voice wafts into his ear. "Huh?" George responds dumbly. "You don't want to be standing there like that, Knarles will try to invade your clothes" Luna (Loony) Lovegood states as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. "Oh right…"George responds slowly. Luna opens Harry's compartment door, takes a seat across from Hermione and takes out an issue of The Quibbler.

Gaining his senses back, silently and quickly George grabs the experimental fudge and bolts without saying a word to anyone.

Walking into the Great Hall has always been a warm welcome for Vee. The complete opposite of what she's use to, so she take advantage of this feeling while it still lasts. Vee of course doesn't show this feeling, instead she gains a superior, almost bored expression as she glides toward the Slytherin table to re-join her 'friends'. Pansy, of course, tries desperately to tell anyone who is listening how Vee confined in her about your private get away in France and how Vee invited her next summer to stay with her. Vee send an ugly sneer her way. She gulps and shuts her yap immediately.

"So as I was saying my lovely…" an annoying voice says in Vee's ear. "Get off it Malfoy, your just a little pretty boy who doesn't understand the word NO" she says before he can continue. He doesn't retort immediately due to Dumbledore beginning the "Start-of-term speech". Less than half way through Malfoy leans in closer to her "Oh don't worry love, you'll come to your senses soon enough" he whispers coyly. She gives him her most fierce glare. He backs down.

Dumbledore finishes with his speech signaling it's time to eat. Vee barely touchs a thing and after Malfoy's comment and she defiantly doesn't drink from your goblet. She has been trained better. She actually hardly stays at all. Fifteen minutes into the fest she promptly gets up and stroll out of the Great Hall. Vee heads towards the dungeons leading to the Syltherin common room.

She gets to the one stone wall adjacent to a suit of armor that has a small Syltherin insignia engrave on it and mutter the same password as last years' "Pure-Blood" hoping they hadn't changed the password for this year yet…..No luck. She kicks the wall furiously. _I just want to be left alone and meditate _she think desperately. _Well…the fest won't be over for awhile._

Suddenly she knows exactly where she wants to go. Heading back towards the Great Hall she looks around carefully to make sure no one is around. When Vee finally reach the 7th floor you let your guard down only slightly. _Almost there….._

*Wham*

_What the hell_. She glares down at the unexpected intruder. It's that Longbottom guy. "Why are you mulling around all the way up here when you could be at the fest?" she sneer. "O-oh w-ell I was um…hey why is it any of your business? You're not a prefect" he ends confidently. "Oh I'm sorry you have mistaken me for someone that give a shit what you're doing Longbottom. Let me rephrase this for you, trust me it won't be hard, I'll make it nice and simple for you: 'Why in the bloody hell are you in my way?'". She says annoyed because he literally (deliberately or not) has blocked her from passing for the past five minutes. "Oh…well ok then" he resigns. She walks a little ways past him and spot a concealing charm about 4 feet in front of you. She mutter the reverse incantation to remove the charm and see that it's one of Longbottom's stupid rare plants. _Sigh I hate looking bi-polar but I don't want to just leave it here that idiot will only find it by walking into it…_"Hey Longbottom!" Vee calls out to him before he's half-way down the staircase. "What? I'm leaving ok?" he answers dejectedly. "No you dolt, here" she says walking towards him. She returns his rare plant-thingy, he looks confused. "That's what you were looking for wasn't it? Because if not I can go hide it again" she gives a small laugh. The confusion that has appeared on his face looks painful. Eventually he speaks "H-how did you find it?". "Uhhhh…." She respond eloquently. "I've been looking throughout this whole hall since we arrived and didn't see a thing. How did you?". "How did you know your plant was exactly on the 7th floor?" she retorts avoiding his question. "Malfoy's not that smart" he reply's grinning, she snorts. "Well best be off on my way" she eventually say some-what awkwardly. With that she spins on her heel and continue walking leaving Longbottom possibly more confused than he was before.

She eventually reach her destination: The Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower at Hogwarts. No one ever likes coming up here unless they have to because most people are too lazy to walk this far. She opens the hatch that leads to the roof. Climbing up she views the beautiful familiar scene that she has been seeing since she first attended Hogwarts. The night is crisp and clear, the stars are brilliant and the moon is like a lantern over the quiet view of the grounds. Vee sits back and watch the night pass by, undisturbed and silent.


	3. Chapter 3

*Great Hall, the next morning*

George watches helplessly as Vee enters the Great Hall. He also continues to watches her back-side as she glides over to the Sytherin table.

*Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap*

As George, Harry, Ron, and Fred all get slapped upside the head by Hermione and Ginny. "Oy what was that for?" Ron exclaims. Hermione takes a seat next to him and huffs as she pulls out one of her textbooks. "You guys were making it more than obvious that you were staring at her backside, idiots" Ginny says with a laugh. "Hey I take full responsibility for my actions and I will receive my punishments as you see just" Harry says leaning backwards his eyes locked on Ginny's. Ginny blushes and Ron nudges Harry in the ribs smirking. "Ugh you guys have become disgusting ever since you started dating" Fred says throwing a muffin at Ginny. George laughs half-heartedly since he already resumed his eyes upon Vee again. _Wow she does not look happy _George thinks staring at her. He watches she as you glares at everyone and barely touchs her food. She talks very little and shoot down Malfoy again. George imagines himself throwing his fist up in the air in celebration because she shot Malfoy down.

"Well I can imagine that he will become a stalker once he leaves Hogwarts right Fred?" someone says "Obviously" Fred replies laughing. *Smack* some kind of pudding collides with George's face. "OY!" he shouts standing up, furious. He glares around to spot who would dared to defy his studying of Vee. Harry, Ron, and Ginny are down-right laughing. Hermione looks amused, looking up from her textbook and Fred apparently fell backwards from laughing so hard. George topples on top of him ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Oy it was just a joke!" Fred says after George finally gets off of him. "Well you were kind of lost in a trance staring at Veena again" Harry says. "Yeah, people might start to think you're a stalker George" Ginny pipes up. George doesn't say anything but turns to leave the Great Hall.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?_ George screams furiously in his head as he storms toward the Charms classroom seeing as it's his first class. _I mean I know she's beautiful but that's all I know about her! Everyone also thinks she's really pretty but why am I the one who gets memorized? And she's also a no-good Slytherin! _ George continues to think irritably. "Hey, are you alright? You're really worrying me here" Fred says concerned walking up the hall towards George. "Yeah I'm fine… just confused" George replies unsteadily. Fred opens his mouth to reply but the Great Hall must've let out as you guys hear the rumble of students as they head towards class. George turns around and walks into the Charms classroom and takes a seat in the far back corner. He puts his head on his desk, waiting for class to begin. Fred takes a sit beside him and elbows him in the ribs. "What" George hisses venomously. "Look" Fred says pointing to the opposite corner across the room. Venna had just taken her place surrounded by Slytherins although looking less than happy about it. "Pay attention" Fred whispers to George. George laughs as does Fred at that ridiculous notion. _Never mind her, she's not worth my time and by her smug look it doesn't look like she's any different than the rest of those git Slytherins. _George thinks while him and Fred deliberately ignore Flickwick's class, concentrating on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 

"Boys would you like to discuss what you're doing or would you like to actually learn something" Professor Flickwick says addressing the Weasley twins. "Actually Professor, we've been wanting to show you and do a demonstration…" George says "Because any publicity is good publicity" Fred finishes. George looks over to where Vee is sitting looking bored but he sees a flash of amusement pass her eyes. "Well go ahead" Flickwick replies looking interested. The classroom suddenly explodes in a frieze of bright lights. Patterns and words appear in the air 'Flickwick's Charm Class at nine in the morning is the bomb!' *at this time Flickwick topples out of excitement and joy* soon the words dissolve and random shapes take form. "OF COURSE THIS IS ONLY A BETA FORM OF THE REAL PRODUCTION" Fred yells over the noise. "YEAH WHEN THE FINAL PRODUCT IS COMPLETE THE LIGHTS WILL DO ANYTHING FROM SET A ROMANTIC EVENING TO FOLLOWING AND TOURTUREING ENEMIES…..SO WHO WANTS SOME?" George yells at the class. Fred and George laugh as everyone (except the Sytherins of course) jump from their seats to put their name on the waiting list, Fickwick is the first to sign up.

"Well I'd say that was rather successful" George says quite pleased as him and Fred were the last to leave after class and after which Fickwick questioned them on how they charmed/invented such a joyful thing. They leave the classroom and as soon as they are half way up the corridor Vee walks in front of them. "Where do I sign?" she says nonchalantly while pulling a quill from your backpack. Fred looks over to George who is yet again in a trance. Seeing as his eyes have lost its' mischievous glint and he's just staring at Veena like he forgotten everything around him. _Well at least he's not drooling _Fred inwardly sighs. "Well?" she says impatiently "Or do you not allow Slytherin scum to purchase from you?" "N-no, we don't discriminate. Of course you can sign on the waiting list" Fred says cheerily. She signs _Veena_ not bothering to put a last name because really who has her name? "Thanks guys, you better make it quick" she gives a rare smile and walk off towards her next class. As soon as she's out of sight Fred turns and punches George in the arm. "Ow, oh hey…where'd Veena go? Did she want something?" George looks around wildly. Fred looks at him flabbergasted. "What?" George says to his bewildered brother. "Do you not remember the very short conversation we…well I just had with her?" Fred exclaims. "Uhhhh…." George admits rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Fred sighs "Come on we're going to be late for Transfiguration" as both him and George run for it since McGonagall is not lenient.

Vee flops down on her bed after her long and hard day of witchcraft. "So where were you last night Vee? Huh? You never came back last night after the fest." Pansy sneers obviously still mad at her from her comments on the train but her big nose could never be kept out of other people's business. "If truth be told…"Vee begins raising up on both of her elbows, she leans in closer to hear. "I was with your mum" she winks. Pansy huffs angrily and slams the dormitory door as she exits. The rest of the girls giggle at the sight. "You know one of these days you're going to make her have an aneurism" laughs one of the girls opposite of Vee. Vee smiles "Wonder how long that will take". They laugh again not perusing Pansy's efforts to figure out where Vee was, they know better. _Wow it's not hard to amuse simple minds. This is probably why the Dark Lord has little to no problem controlling his followers. _This slightly upsets Vee but she brushes it off without a second thought.

Suddenly the tattoo on her upper arm starts to heat up. It is a tattoo of words of comfort and warning in a different language that the members of her family always have gotten but none of these tattoos are inter-connected. The warnings that you receive are for her alone. She clasps her hand over the tattoo forgetting that it is already covered by her school uniform. She looks around to see if anyone has noticed her some-what odd behavior. No one has. _Later…._she mutters to yourself.

"So, how was your guys' day?" Hermione asks Fred and George politely. "Well we ran into Veena today, well actually more like she ran into us" Fred says sending a smirk over to George. George blushes as Harry, Ron, Fred, and Neville laugh and Hermione and Ginny go "Aw". "What she want?" Harry asks. "Actually she wanted to put down her name for a Weasley Wizard Wheezes'" Fred says as everyone's mouth drops. "Yeah I was actually stunned myself, not so much as old Georgie-boy over here" Fred laughs. "I just never expected her, let alone any Slytherin to be interested in purchasing our stuff. But then again she doesn't seem normal" Fred finishes.

"Yeah that is true" Neville pipes up, everyone stares at him. "How would you know?" George glares at him, which seems to frighten everyone including Fred because he forces his George to remain sitted. "Uh she helped me yesterday night" Neville mutters. "Really? So that's where you were during the fest" Hermione tones in. "What happened?" Ginny asks Neville. "Well on the train that git Malfoy took my rare Chamall that my Gran gave me as a birthday present. So Malfoy thought it would be funny to magically transport it to somewhere in the castle and walk off laughing." Neville says as Harry and Ron look murderous. "Anyways I decided to search from top to bottom that way I could just get to the common room faster if I decided I was too tired. Well I started searching the 7th floor and I searched every nook and cranny but I couldn't see anything. I was ready to move to the next floor when Veena appears at the top of the staircase." Fred feels George tense up beside him, no one else notices. "She asked what I was doing there instead of the fest and we had a short conversation. I was half-way down the staircase when she called me and handed me my plant. I was flabbergasted, I searched that entire floor and nothing! She walks up there and finds it in a matter of minutes." He says. "Don't you think that's a little odd?" Hermione questions "Maybe Veena and Malfoy are close." She ventures. George looks viciously at Hermione, viciously enough that Fred puts his arm round his brother to make sure he doesn't maim Hermione.

"No I don't think so, when I mentioned Malfoy not being too smart she snorted" Neville says. "Yeah and if you've notices she always shoots him down at meal times." Fred says as George relaxes besides him. "Well I was just looking at this from all sides" Hermione whispers.

"Oh Quidditch starts soon!" Gunny says excitedly but obviously enough so everyone can take the hint of changing the topic. Everyone starts talking excitedly as George leans back and puts his hands over his eyes. _This is going to be a long year _George thinks sleepily.


	4. Chapter 4

Vee flops down on her bed after her long and hard day of witchcraft. "So where were you last night Vee? Huh? You never came back last night after the fest." Pansy sneers obviously still mad at her from her comments on the train but her big nose could never be kept out of other people's business. "If truth be told…"Vee begins raising up on both of her elbows, she leans in closer to hear. "I was with your mum" she winks. Pansy huffs angrily and slams the dormitory door as she exits. The rest of the girls giggle at the sight. "You know one of these days you're going to make her have an aneurism" laughs one of the girls opposite of Vee. Vee smiles "Wonder how long that will take". They laugh again not perusing Pansy's efforts to figure out where Vee was, they know better. _Wow it's not hard to amuse simple minds. This is probably why the Dark Lord has little to no problem controlling his followers. _This slightly upsets Vee but she brushes it off without a second thought.

Suddenly the tattoo on her upper arm starts to heat up. It is a tattoo of words of comfort and warning in a different language that the members of her family always have gotten but none of these tattoos are inter-connected. The warnings that you receive are for her alone. She clasps her hand over the tattoo forgetting that it is already covered by her school uniform. She looks around to see if anyone has noticed her some-what odd behavior. No one has. _Later…._she mutters to yourself.

"So, how was your guys' day?" Hermione asks Fred and George politely. "Well we ran into Veena today, well actually more like she ran into us" Fred says sending a smirk over to George. George blushes as Harry, Ron, Fred, and Neville laugh and Hermione and Ginny go "Aw". "What she want?" Harry asks. "Actually she wanted to put down her name for a Weasley Wizard Wheezes'" Fred says as everyone's mouth drops. "Yeah I was actually stunned myself, not so much as old Georgie-boy over here" Fred laughs. "I just never expected her, let alone any Slytherin to be interested in purchasing our stuff. But then again she doesn't seem normal" Fred finishes.

"Yeah that is true" Neville pipes up, everyone stares at him. "How would you know?" George glares at him, which seems to frighten everyone including Fred because he forces his George to remain sitted. "Uh she helped me yesterday night" Neville mutters. "Really? So that's where you were during the fest" Hermione tones in. "What happened?" Ginny asks Neville. "Well on the train that git Malfoy took my rare Chamall that my Gran gave me as a birthday present. So Malfoy thought it would be funny to magically transport it to somewhere in the castle and walk off laughing." Neville says as Harry and Ron look murderous. "Anyways I decided to search from top to bottom that way I could just get to the common room faster if I decided I was too tired. Well I started searching the 7th floor and I searched every nook and cranny but I couldn't see anything. I was ready to move to the next floor when Veena appears at the top of the staircase." Fred feels George tense up beside him, no one else notices. "She asked what I was doing there instead of the fest and we had a short conversation. I was half-way down the staircase when she called me and handed me my plant. I was flabbergasted, I searched that entire floor and nothing! She walks up there and finds it in a matter of minutes." He says. "Don't you think that's a little odd?" Hermione questions "Maybe Veena and Malfoy are close." She ventures. George looks viciously at Hermione, viciously enough that Fred puts his arm round his brother to make sure he doesn't maim Hermione.

"No I don't think so, when I mentioned Malfoy not being too smart she snorted" Neville says. "Yeah and if you've notices she always shoots him down at meal times." Fred says as George relaxes besides him. "Well I was just looking at this from all sides" Hermione whispers.

"Oh Quidditch starts soon!" Gunny says excitedly but obviously enough so everyone can take the hint of changing the topic. Everyone starts talking excitedly as George leans back and puts his hands over his eyes. _This is going to be a long year _George thinks sleepily.

*Friday Night*

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" Vee asks after being summoned to his office at half past midnight. "Regrettably, the Order needs your services again this year" Dumbledore peers sadly down at her. "What would you like me to investigate this mission?" she asks emotionless. "We think that Voldemort is hiding somewhere in the vicinity of Cornwall. We need you to see if these rumors are true and possibly regale information on where the rest of his Horcruxes are hidden" Dumbledore finishes, she nods in understanding. "Here is the Portkey that will bring you there and back" he says as he carefully pulling out a rusty nail clipper. She gives him a suspicious look and he shrugs smiling. "And you will be escorted by Professor Snape." Dumbledore say. Vee glares at him "What?". "Professor Snape will be accompanying you on this one" Dumbledore repeats undisturbed. Snape strolls into Dumbledore's office and glances at Vee. "Sir I was told I was going to be accompanying a skilled professional, not a just a mere student" He sneers. She glares right back as he glances at her. Vee has worked for the Order for about a year now but only doing minor grudge work. She has never been on a mission that has required her to have an escort. Snape probably doesn't even know how Vee operates. She sigh annoyed, "Why must I be escorted again Professor?" she questions again keeping her eyes shut. "Obviously to be your babysitter" Snape answers, she flashs him a glare and bear a fang. "What the?..." Snape literally jumps. "Scared?" she smirks bearing another fang. "Enough you're wasting time, the both of you!" Dumbledore says while throwing the Portkey at the both of them.

Grabbing the Portkey you and Snape are automatically teleported (some-what unpleasantly) to Cornwall. You look around and see you and Snape are just outside of a run-down mansion. Assuming there is probably an illusion charm placed upon the structure for Muggle purposes you watch Snape for any information. He straightens himself up and proceeds up the long walkway as you follow up to the front of the door. "Well if your even half as good as some people in the Order say you are, get to work." He says responding as your mouth began to open. He swiftly turns around and disappears into the mansion. You huff in annoyance _Well, that was annoying. _You begin to walk around the perimeter of the mansion to find any magical holes and survey the magical charms protecting the place. Spotting a weak protection charm at the top-most window of the three story mansion you whip out your wand and place a higher-level protection charm upon yourself. Then after which you proceed to quickly scale the mansion to reach that window. You can feel the outer layer of your protection charm wading off the counterpart on the mansion. You finally reach the window and peer inside before going any farther. You see a room (impeccably clean by the way) that looks like a boy's room minus the mess they usually make (probably cleaned up by a multiple of house elves). Heidelberg Harriers posters flying around quietly in their place and the Syltherin insignia represented everywhere. _ How fitting for the Dark Lord _you chuckle. _If this is a boys room that probably explains why there is a weakened spot in the defense; he is always sneaking out_ you deduct to yourself. _All the easier to break in _you smirk.

Mentally saying the reverse incantation on what minor spell there is in front window you slowly slip in. Holding your breath for just an instant which you do as an instinctive gesture you walk to the door and hearing nothing on the other side you slip out of the boys' room to investigate the rest of the manor.

It's 3:42 am and George is still sitting in the Gryffindor common room staring at once was the roaring fire. He sighs. "Hey, why are you still awake? You know you're going to die tomorrow right? Good thing Quidditch hasn't started yet" Fred says as he flops down besides George. "You know you talk too much right?" George smirks back at him. "A specialty of mine don't ya know, it's what makes me the better twin" Fred laughs as George punches him the arm. "Well at least I can sleep in, no real homework yet". "True…so why haven't you answered my first question?" "I don't know just thinking I suppose…." "…about Veena" Fred states without question "I can't help it, I don't know what's gotten into me" George resides as he puts his head in his hands. "Hm I hate to say it Bro but I don't think you stand a chance" Fred laughs as George glares "KIDDING, just kidding " Fred laughs even harder. "Come on why don't we go nick some food then get your arse to sleep before you start throwing daggers instead of just glaring them" Fred says as he starts walking to the portrait hole. George follows as they both make their way to the kitchens.

As Fred and George make their way to the kitchens they hear a slight yelling coming from the dungeons. They share a 'who the hell would be up at this hour ?' look and grin making a slight detour from their course. "Wonder who it is" George whispers. "Dunno but someone sounds upset' Fred responds. They stop right outside of Snape's office which conveniently has the door slightly ajar.

Fred and George peer inside and their jaws drop at what they see.

"You know if you weren't such a dumb ass my plan would've worked out perfectly, you know that right?" Veena says but it does not look like her, not at all. Her hair is the same long whitish blonde however her ears are extremely pointed, her eyes which were brown are now an electric blue, and also she is sporting fangs. Fred glances over at George thankfully he look downright dumbfounded instead of mystified.

"You are aware that I am still your Professor and that I can…." Snape starts but Veena bares a fang at him. "Yeah my dumbass Professor and what can you do? Take away House points? Detention? Oh man I'm scared." Veena says dripping with sarcasm. "You couldn't just trust me could you?" "No you couldn't" she answers for him. "And now look your leg is all messed up, you might want to get that fixed by Monday 'Professor'" she continues to rant while pacing the room.

"Well you know my leg wouldn't be so messed up if you hadn't used that defective device now would it?" Snape snaps. "Actually it would have IF YOU WERENT SUCH A DUMBASS!" she screams at him. "WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET IT?" he screams right back. "I lifted it" Veena states nonchalantly. "What? From where?" Snape asks sounding off guarded by her casual response. "The Weasley twins dorm room".

At this sentence Fred and George look at each other with their jaw opened wide.

"YOU USED ONE OF THEIR TWO-BIT INVENTIONS FOR A MISSION?" Snape screams. "NO WONDER MY LEG IS ALL BLOODY MESSED UP". "Well maybe if a certain professor could control his emotions maybe I would have had it in the bag now wouldn't I?" Veena says as she sits down opposite him and Snape blushes. (Fred and George are in the WTF stage btw)"I did tell you to 'excuse' yourself as I made my entrance. It's your fault." She says. "I didn't know you had that power" Snape says as he looks at the floor. "Yes well that's one of many I assure you. Maybe if you hadn't stormed off to the mansion before I explained some things to you, it wouldn't have happened" Veena replies. Snape still looks ashamed. "Don't worry Professor, you're not my type." Veena says. Snape and Veena sit there in silence for a few minutes and then she begins to laugh.

"Maybe I should have waited until the actual product the Weasleys have comes out, I can't hear a thing" Veena continues to laugh. George sighs lovingly outside the door and Fred punches him. "Yeah well, maybe" Snape mutters.

"Boo" a voice whispers right next to Fred and Georges' ear. They jump alarmed and look to see Dumbledore smiling happily behind them. They both hang their heads not saying a word. _SHIT _Fred and George think simultaneously. "Meet me in my office when it's a bit brighter out ok boys?" Dumbledore whispers. The boys nod their head and turn to leave as Dumbledore walks into Snapes' office.

The boys walk in silence back toward the common room, their hunger forgotten.

Sun shines on George's face as he slowly wakes up. Opening his sleep filled eyes he see Fred in his canopy bed next to his sitting up wide awake. "Damn finally you're up, even Ron came in here and you know how loud he is" Fred says "Come on I'm hungry. I want to snag a bite before we have to face Dumbledore". "Oh man, I totally forgot about that" George groans. Lee gets up from the adjacent bed "What did you guys do that landed you with Dumbledore? Usually it's McGonagall that deals with you guys" Lee asks flabbergasted. "It was nothing, didn't you know we're best mates with Dumbledore?" George says sitting upright. Fred smirks "Yeah Lee thought you knew that". Lee laughs. "Whatever you guys say I'll get it out of you don't worry, see you around" He says while exiting the room.

*Smack* a pillow hits George in the face. "Come on I told you I'm hungry" Fred laughs. "Oh shut up" George laughs right back.

*Great Hall*

Fred and George walk into the Great Hall. "Hey over here you guys!" Ron calls while waving his hand frantically, beckoning them to come over where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting. "So is it true you went out with Dumbledore to Hog Head the other night? " Ron asks with bright eyes. Hermione smacks him over the head. "Uhhhh" George replies confused. "SO it's TRUE?" Hermione gaps. Fred and George look up the table where Lee is sitting and laughing his arse off. "Are you guys drunk?" Fred responds while Harry laughs. "No we just have a meeting with him today" George finishes while taking a seat and grabbing some toast. "What did you guys do this time?" Harry questions. "Not much" George says with a glint in his eyes. Fred laughs "Don't worry guys we're not getting expelled…..at least I don't think so" He says thoughtfully. George munches away on his toast while scanning the Great Hall. He finally spots Veena with her usual scowl on (probably because Malfoy is hitting on her again). She looks normal. Her chocolate brown eyes are there, no pointed ears, no fangs. _Were we dreaming? _George questions to himself_ It was like 4 am. _

Then the Great Hall goes silent even though George can see people still talking and eating. He watches as a neon blue light appears from the Slytherin table. Then it recedes and the spot where Veena was sitting is empty. Noise returns back to Georges' ears. He drops his toast to the floor and his mouth opens wide. "George, are you alright?" Hermione asks alarmed. "W-where did she go?" He stammers. "Who? Veena? Bro, I think you losing it she just walked out of the Great Hall" Ron replies unsteadily. "No she didn't" George replies back. Hermione puts her head to his head "You really should go see Madame Pomfrey George, you feel very warm". "Yeah George we should really get going…to Dumbledore's…"Fred also says unsteadily. "Huh? …..Oh right" Fred and George get up to leave. "See you guys" Harry calls after them. They both put their hands up in acknowledgement.

As soon as they start climbing the first staircase to Dumbledore's office Fred says "Well do you want to tell me what that was about?". George just looks down. "You didn't see that?" George says. "See what? I wasn't even looking at Veena" Fred replies. "I-I don't know what happened. I was looking at Veena to make sure we weren't imagining things last night and then everything got silent and there was a blue light and she was gone" George says in one breath. "….Yup, your nutters" Fred says without a laugh. "No you watch tonight, you watch her, you got to see. I mean we're twins we pretty much are one person" George laughs "OK OK Ill watch but only because I don't want to believe my brother is nutters" Fred laughs as George punches him.


	5. Chapter 5

They finally reach Dumbledore's office and knock. "Come in" Dumbledore's voice sounds from inside the room. The boys walk in and take seats in front of Dumbledore's desk where he is patiently sitting. They wait for him to say something.

"Well boys, you defiantly saw something that was not meant to be seen. " Dumbledore begins "But in any case, what was seen cannot be unseen. However I must stress the importance that you tell NO ONE of this. Now I am sure you have questions and I will try to answer them as best that I can". He says while leaning back in his chair and folding his hands in front of his face. The boys sit in silence for awhile.

"Um Professor" Fred begins. "Yes?" Dumbledore replies. "What is she?" George blurts out as Fred sends a glare at him. George doesn't see it because he is looking at the floor. Dumbledore becomes silent. "Well boys, I don't know how to explain it, let me see if I can" he says while standing up and going to look at a silvery silk scarf on the bookcase. Fred and George just watch him. "You boys know that wizards and witches are not the only magically inclined beings in this world correct?" Dumbledore says as he turns to look at Fred and George. The twins nod their heads. "Well, just as muggles and wizards breed so does other magical beings and from this cross-breeding gives us hybrids of creatures" Dumbledore says. "Well what if these magical beings started breeding not because of love or necessity but because of certain characteristics that they want their offspring to have? What if they started breeding to form specialized hybrids? Do you boys understand?" The twins just stare at him blankly. "What did you boys see exactly?" Dumbledore asks them. "Well uh her eyes were blue instead her normal brown, she had pointed ears, and fangs" Fred retells to him. "Well that's good" Dumbledore sighs. "Why is that good?" George asks confused. "Because she wasn't… well…hmm" Dumbledore says while searching for words. Fred and George are flabbergasted, they have never seen Dumbledore lost for words.

*Wham* the door slams open and Snape comes limping in while Veena is right on his heels. "Hello Severus, hello Veena" Dumbledore addresses them calmly. "Sir! There is no way I can work with this infuriating girl on missions anymore!" Snape screams. "Well if you didn't leave yourself so wide open maybe you wouldn't be so vulnerable dumbass" She snaps right back completely unaware of the boys' presence. "What did Veena do Severus?" Dumbledore asks. Snape mumbles unintelligently. "She keeps poking fun at me from the last mission, highly unprofessional" Snape says. "I believe you were the one who wanted to do the poking Sevvy, too bad you got shot down by another woman, story of your life huh Sevvy?" Veena smirks. Snape looks outrage. Dumbledore chuckles "Veena you do know he is your professor right?" "Yeah but on missions he's not" she replies quickly. Dumbledore chuckles again "Be that as it may you will be partners again in the future please keep the teasing to a minimum. As for you Severus, we all need to laugh during these trying times, it's what keeps the spirit up." Snape stares at the ground still obviously outraged then without saying a word he turns on his heel and exits. Veena outright laughs "Man he is too easy" she says to Dumbledore while he laughs. She finally turns around and sees the twins sitting there with their jaws dropped wide open. She jumps almost unnoticeably. "Oh I am sorry sir, I was not aware you had guests, sorry to disturb you." She says. "Well with yours and professor Snapes' entrance I would assume you hadn't" Dumbledore says smiling. "Uh well I'll be going then" Veena says uncertainly still staring at the unmoving boys. "No need, we were discussing you" Dumbledore says. "What?" Veena says calmly turning to Dumbledore with a venomous glare and baring a fang that only he could see. "Yes, you have been exposed" he replies calmly. Veena turns to stare at the twins, her eyes now electric blue as before. "What did you see?" She whispers with a deadly calm. "N-nothing" the twins stutter. "Liers" she whispers while her hands more to her waist. Dumbledore runs in front of her and puts his hands on both of her shoulders. "It's ok Veena" he says while looking in her eyes. She stares at him and drops her hand from her waist. She walks around Dumbledore and lifts Fred and George by their collars. "If you tell another soul I will kill you" she says in a deadly calm while throwing them back into their seats. She walks past the two slumped boys and slams Dumbledore's door shut. After watching her depart, Fred and George stare gapping at Dumbledore. He shrugs "She really is a lovely girl".

*later after dinner*

_UGH I CANT BELIEVE THIS! _ Veena mentally screams to herself as she paces her room. _How? Was it when I couldn't hear? It must have been those little UGH!_ The door to the room swings open as the girls enter. "Why weren't you at dinner Vee?" one of the girls is brave enough to ask. You sneer at her. The girl backs down as you side step her and exit the annoying room. _And I can't even get any piece and quite! _ At this time of night, right after dinner everyone is typically in their dorms working on homework or just hanging around the fire. However there are still students up and about roaming the halls, couples trying to find a secret place for a quick shag before curfew. Veena continues to sneer as she passes a couple snogging each others' face's off. Suddenly a hand grabs at her wrists, she spins on her heel, fire clearly showing in her brown eyes. Suddenly she feels a stunning spell hit her from the side.

"Your minds not here, now is it beautiful?" Malfoy says as he pins her immobilized hands against the walls. She sneers at him ready to kill. "Maybe you should take a lesson from others in this hall and just give in" he whispers as he nuzzles against her neck. "Malfoy I swear I am going to kill you the first second I get" Veena says through gritted teeth. Malfoy chuckles softly "My dear, whether you like it or not you will be mine, and our bloodlines will be the strongest. After the Dark Lord finally beats Potter and that old bat there will be a new reign, and we, we will be at the top." Veena growls "Malfoy you know nothing, stop trying to assume what you can't comprehend"

Malfoy throws her on the ground. "You are insolent and foolish. You will be mine there is no doubt about that" he says standing over her. "Goodnight love" he says bending over to show his smirk in her face. Then he turns and leaves her lying there still stunned.

_Sigh, I really need to stop letting my anger take control of me. I have got to convince Dumbledore to let me maim students, at least Malfoy _Veena thinks to herself as she lies in the corridor. _Damn when is this thing going to wear off? I said the reverse spell when that arse was holding me against the wall. What the hell did he use?_ Veena ponders. After a few more minutes of being stunned she is able to climb to her feet. _Don't worry Malfoy, you'll get what's coming to you._ She thinks as she sneers at the direction he left. Her eyes flashing a dangerous blue. Sighing again she pulls a key from her pocket and gives a small smile, heading the prefect's bathroom.

Fred and George have not been themselves after their little encounter in the headmaster's office and everyone has noticed.

"COME ON!" Ginny screams as he proceeds to hit her brothers with various pillows she finds in the Common room. Hermione giggles as Harry and Ron just sit back and enjoy the entertainment. *huff**huff* "Why arn't they like themselves?" Ginny says flopping down on Harry's lap. "Dunno" Ron says getting up to poke Fred in the side of his head. "OI!" Fred yells as he tackles his younger brother. "Can't we just have an off day?" George says wearily. "NO!" Ginny and half of the Common room yell. Fred and George laugh. "Sorry mates, we'll never let it happen again ok?" George laughs.

Lee comes over to join "So what happened with Dumbledore? Because you guys were just fine before the meeting." Fred shakes his head "Nothing really, just catching up". Hermione gives him an unnoticed quizzical look. Harry laughs "Hey that what I say after talking to Dumbledore when he actually has told me something important" George throws a pillow at Harry and everyone laughs. George then spots Percy out of the side of his eye. "OI PERC" he yells jumping up on the couch. Percy shoots their group an annoyed look that makes him look like Hermione's cat. George goes over and hugs Percy. "How you doing bro?" he asks while slinging his arm around Percy's shoulder. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lee, and Fred stare at George dumbstruck. Percy on the other hand looks as if something unpleasant is touching him. "George, what do you want?" Percy asks in an annoyed tone. "What? Can't a brother just be loving to his older sibling?" George replies looking down at Percy in a hurt tone. "Just because you're a git doesn't mean we aren't brothers". Percy stares up at him with an eyebrow raised "I repeat, George, what do you want?". "Eh never mind, I'll tell you when you're older" he laughs as he walks back down to sit on the couch with Fred. Percy rolls his eyes while turning to head up to his dorm.

"What the hell was that about?" Ginny asks confused. George smiles wickedly while looking in the direction where Percy was, making sure that Percy did leave to go upstairs George pulls from his pocket a light blue ribbon that has a long silver key attached to the end of it. "HAHAHA, good one George" Fred laughs after realizing what it was. "What is it?" Ron asks still confused. "It is the key to the Prefects' bathrooms" Hermione answers while she is till staring at her textbook. "How did you know it was on him?" Harry asks staring at George. "Yeah, how? That had to be like a one in a million chance that he had it on him" Lee chimes in. "Uh, I don't know?" George shrugs. Fred laughs again "Well it doesn't matter, all that matters is that we got it. Right Georgie-boy?" "Why did you guys want it so bad?" Hermione asks sternly "It better not involve a prank" she continues in a Mrs. Weasley tone. "None of your business" Fred says while sticking out his tongue at her. Hermione huffs in response. "Well kiddies I'm about to go test this out. See you guys later." George says standing up from the couch. "Bye" everyone chimes as George walks out of the Common Room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hm how DID I know Perc had this on him? _ George thinks to himself holding up the key by the ribbon. _It is quite odd that I would choose this time randomly to try. Oh well lucky guess _George smiles happily to himself as he replaces the key back to his pocket. Walking down the corridor with his hands in his pockets he doesn't realize that he has already reached the Prefect bathroom. The door is hidden right behind a huge painting of a beautiful mermaid with golden hair who giggles every time someone walks by.

After walking into the bathroom the painting closes behind him. Just standing in the entrance George looks around just stunned by the interior of the bathroom. There is only one bathtub but it is the size of a crater. Bubbles are already filled in the tub and a lot are floating aimlessly in the air. The air smells heavenly of every relaxing sent one could possibly think of. George walks around aimlessly admiring the bathroom. _Huh I wonder if these bubbles are always floating around here like this?_

*Previously*

Veena walks into the deserted Prefect bathroom and immediately turns on all the faucets. Different colored water pours into the gigantic tub. Along with the water floats out bubbles that are enchanted to float lazily around the room. Veena smiles softly to herself as she wanders around the room looking at the intricate detailing. _Oh! A changing area _she thinks surprised because she did not notice it before. Pushing the door slightly she walks into a fantasy girls room. A huge vanity table is set up across from the entrance with a lovely white pin cushioned vanity stool set in front of it. The lights on the vanity table are the only lights in the room. There are two white couches, and several white towels laid out on the counter top across from the couches. Bubbles are bouncing around the room, making the room so serene. Veena smiles wider as she steps in the room and leaves a trail of clothes behind her.

*Back to real time*

George smiles slightly while walking around the room _Yes this will work nicely for Fred and I_ He thinks maliciously. Suddenly he hears a door creak open on the opposite side of the room. He turns to look to see if its Percy or another prefect and his mouth drops. Across the room he sees Veena walking out of a door that he could have sworn wasn't there a minute ago, dressed only is a short white towel. His heart starts pounding viciously and he blacks out.

Veena looks up as she exits the room "Oi! Weasley you ever hear of privacy?" she screams clutching her towel closer to her body. She continues to stare at the unmoving boy. "Hey dipshit! Didn't you hear the first time; Get the hell out!" She screams at him. George's body runs at the speed of light toward her. He pins her at against the wall with his hands that feel like he is crushing her. There is a dent in the wall where he impacted with her. She slightly winces' as she looks up into his face and sees his eyes are void of everything. "Weasley I'm warning you…"

*Grumble, grumble* Ron says sitting back with a face full of ash as Harry laughs. "Admit it little brother, you're a prodigy at chess but when it comes to Exploding snaps…man, you should probably just quit" Fred says laughing as he leans back on the couch in the Common Room. He turns his head slightly toward Hermione who's on an armchair with what else? A book in her hand. "Do you ever have any fun?" Fred asks her exacerbated. She huffs "Don't you ever learn to stop asking stupid questions?" "Touchy, hey Ron why don't you go give your girl a snog so she stops being boring" Fred laughs along with Harry as they watch Ron's ashen ears turn bright red and Hermione's forehead turns pink over the top of her book.

Harry looks down at his watch "Hey! It's almost 11, shouldn't George be back by now?" he says looking at Fred. Fred looks serious for a moment "Hm I guess as his twin brother I probably should know where he is. Anyone up for an adventure?"Ron and Harry automatically stand up as Fred laughs "Anyone else? No? Alright" he says standing. "You're not coming 'Monie?" Ron asks in a small voice. "No Ron, I'll see you guys when you get back" she replies with a small smile at Ron. Harry and Fred make kissy faces behind Ron's back that make Hermione blush and throw her textbook at the two boys. They run out of the Common Room laughing and leaving Ron running to catch up.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Fred says as they slow to a walk. Ron mumbles as Harry laughs at him. "Yeah, come on mate you guys have been flirting long enough, make a move!" Harry says to Ron. Ron's ears turn red "I don't know guys, I just don't want to mess up what we have already" "But you guys fight like an old married couple, what would be the difference?" Fred asks. "That's just it I don't want things to end badly and her practically killing me and then I don't even have her friendship" Ron replies. "Man you're a baby" Harry says. Fred and Ron stop mid stride and stare at Harry. "What?" Harry asks confused as Fred doubles over in laughter. "Wasn't expecting that one" Ron laughs as he rubs the back of his head.

The boys finally reach the portrait of the giggling mermaid. "Uh, how are we suppose to get in without the key Fred?" Harry asks looking up at him. "Hm…did not think that one through" Fred laughs as Harry and Ron gap at him. Fred turns to the mermaid "Hello gorgeous" he says slyly as the mermaid giggles. "Would you uh, terribly mind letting us into your lovely room?" Fred lays on slyly while leaning against the portrait. She giggles into her hair "No" she replies simply. "Aw come on, I just want to see if the inside is just a gorgeous as the outside" Fred continues. She giggles again "No". Fred sighs. "That was pathetic" a voice around the corner says. The three boy turn to see Lee walking up besides them, Ron and Harry smirk. "What are you doing out huh?" Fred asks suspiciously. "Nothing much, although apparently being luckier with the ladies then you" Lee laughs. "Well if you're not going help keep moving" Fred replies gruffly. "What are you guys doing?" Lee asks ignoring Fred's response. "We're trying to find George" Ron says. "Wait he hasn't been back since I last saw him?" Lee gaps. "Yeah, this was the last place he went so we thought we would start here, however we can't get in" Harry explains. Lee smirks at Fred while pulling a sliver key by a golden lace string from his pocket. All three of them gap, "How in the world did you get that?" Ron asks in awe. "I told you I was with some ladies" Lee says smirking as Fred high fives him. "Well let's get going!" Harry says.

_Oh God this is humiliating _Vee thinks frantically to herself as she runs through the hallways trying as fast as possible to get back to the Common Room. After 'dealing' with Weasley she turns around to get back into the room to get her clothes and leave however, the door disappeared within the room again. She pounded the wall where the door was screaming in fury. Slumping against the wall she comes to the conclusion is to get to the dorm as fast as possible. It's about 11 so most people will be in their dorms, so hopefully she thinks she won't run into anyone. Looking out of the portrait hole entrance she looks up and down the hallway and with seeing no one she makes a mad dash toward the dungeons with only her towel for covering. Rounding corners and speeding down flights of stairs Vee thankfully comes across no one.

She reaches the Slytherin Common Room entrance and utters the password as fast as her mouth will move. _Oh please please please don't let anyone be in the common room please!_ She pleads in her head. Taking a deep breath she pushes open the wall and walks into the room.

Vee hears guys talking in secrete as she tries to walk along the shadows. The fire is the only light in the room and she sees a group of guys huddled around a table in front of the fire. "What about the Room of Requirements?" someone whispers to the boy in front of the fire. Vee looks at who the guy is talking to and sees the unmistakable blonde slicked back hair. As he turns around her suspicions are confirmed. "How does that sound Malfoy?" Zambini questions. Malfoy sighs, "I think it's the best bet we got to get the Dark Lord into Hogwarts".

Suddenly a green light shoots pass Vee's ear. "I see you sweet heart, why don't you come out and show us who you really are" Zambini says while looking straight at her. Walking out of the shadows still clutching the small white towel Vee walks out of the shadows. "Hello boys…"

Lee lets out a low whistle as the four boys walk into the bathroom. "Wow" Ron says looking at the immaculate ceiling. As Harry is also admiring the room he bumps into Fred. "Oh sorry Fred, why'd you stop?" he says. Looking around Fred he sees why he stopped. Just up ahead it looks like an unconscious George is handing off the floor on the wall pinned up by various knives. Bruises and scratches cover his body and in the torn holes that show visible skin. All four of them just ogle for a split second before running like maniacs towards him. Fred looses sense and tries to rip George off of the wall as Lee, Harry, and Ron try to dislodge the knives holding him against the wall from his clothing. "Ron, go get madam Pomfrey NOW!" Fred yells in panic. Ron doesn't even respond before speeding out of the room. "Come on George wake up! Wake up!" Fred yells while trying to shake George awake. "Please"

The guys around the table cheer, cat call, and whistle as Vee steps out of the shadows. She ignores these jeers and looks straight at Malfoy's smirking face. He crosses his arms in front of his chest "Well my love this is quite an unexpected surprise. My little talk this afternoon get to you?" he continues to smirk. Vee just continues to glare. "Well are you going to give my boys a show or what lovebug?" Malfoy's smirk widens. Vee smiles as she saunters down towards them.

"Oh Draco" Vee utters softly but is actually revolted by saying his first name. She loosens her hands on the towel, all the guys eyes automatically move to her breast area. She comes around to the head of the table where Malfoy is still eyeing her like a hungry dog. "You were right, I do need to stop playing around, it isn't fair of me to keep teasing you like this" she says pouting at him, his smile widens. "But I am a little shy if you know what I mean" Vee whispers in his ear. She can see him shiver at her breath on his neck. "Um herm, meeting is uh, over for tonight guys, now get the hell out of here" Malfoy ends eloquently. All the guys leave giving Malfoy thumbs up and patting his back as Vee tries horribly to hide her digust. Zambini is the last to leave with a concerned last look over his shoulder to Malfoy who has regained staring at Vee.

When Malfoy hears the last door close shut he circles Vee like a vulture. Vee continues to try to smile and sent flirty signals his way trying to conceal her anger. Malfoy comes behind her and places his hands on her waist. Her eyes flash blue again. "Oh Veena, do you really take me for such an idiot?" Malfoy whispers in her ear. Her eyes stay blue as he spins her around to look at him while still in his clutch. "I won't be fooled so…." He starts angrily before looking into her eyes. His eyes become instead of their usual grey slowly become a dull black as he remains there unmoving. "Let go of me and remain here" she orders him. He releases her from his clutch and just stands there staring at her. Vee runs up to the dorm room and quietly enters. Changing extremely quickly she runs down to the Common Room and sees Malfoy just standing where she left him.

Slowly she walks up to the unmoving Malfoy. "What did you do to him?" a gruff voice from the shadows by the fire asks. Vee says nothing as she whips around to the voice and pulls out her wand. Zambini walks out of the shadows "Do you really think of us as that stupid to leave you too alone together?" he asks. Vee can feel her fangs grow inside her mouth as she remains silent. A green spell whips past her right arm that came from behind her. "Answer us before we destroy you whore" Zambini continues in a low tone. Several guys from the meeting step out of the shadows, all wands raised at her. "Protect me" she whispers.

Malfoy walks in front of Vee and pulls his wand out of the inside of his jacket. "Malfoy move you don't need this bitch" Zambini says. Malfoy remains unmoving. A guy next to Zambini shoots a stunning spell at Malfoy who easily defects it. The same guy bravely walks closer to Malfoy, "Hey Zambini, I think she jinxed him" he says stupidly. "What did you do to him?" Zambini yells bearing his teeth like a dog. Vee steps around Malfoy. "What?" she asks innocently. "You little bitch, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" he screams. Vee smirks bearing a fang as her eyes become blue again. She shrugs "I thought you boys wanted a show?" she answers coyly.


End file.
